In the related art, it is known that a semiconductor device covered with a resin mold is to be placed in a metallic case having a radiation unit such as a fin (for example, see JP 2010-10505 A). In such an aspect, it is known that providing a radiation sheet between the semiconductor device and a placement base disposed in the case enhances radiatability, but not at a satisfactory level.